Where'd You Go?
by ZombieBunny1998
Summary: Agent Vector goes missing, and HUNK is determined to find him. Why? HUNK doesn't quite know the answer himself. Could it be that he, a cold blooded killer with the emotional capacity of a rock, thinks of Vector as more than just a teammate? HUNK and Vector Two-shot. Rated T for language. Warning: Yaoi and slight OOC. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Resident Evil. Unfortunately.**

* * *

HUNK swept everything off his desk, sending papers and objects onto the floor. He sat down hard in his office chair, sending him sliding back towards the wall, and put his head in his hands. It had been three months since Agent Vector had gone missing on a mission to Raccoon City in the Arklay Mountains. He could be totally fine, just looking for a way to get back here. Or he could be dead. Normally, HUNK wouldn't be bothered by it. But Vector had been one of _his_ students. That's why he cared so much. At least, that's what he told himself.

Anyways, today, Wesker had agreed to let him go on a rescue mission alone. Because he always worked better alone. No one depending on him. No one slowing him down. The thought of finding Vector calmed him down a bit. Whenever he thought of Vector—and that seemed to be quite often these days—his mind raced and his heart thudded against his chest. Of course, he didn't show his emotions. He'd never do that.

HUNK sighed and picked everything up off the floor. When he was done, he walked out of his office and out the double doors of the Umbrella Co. Headquarters. Snowflakes wafted down from the grey sky. Piles of frozen water lined the sidewalk and it had to be below freezing, but HUNK didn't care. He'd gone through worse.

When he got home, he took a quick shower and climbed onto his bed. The warmth of the blankets and the soft mattress were extremely comfortable, but HUNK couldn't sleep. He hadn't been able to for the past three months. HUNK spent the night tossing and turning.

* * *

"Ready, sir?" the pilot asked.

"Yes." HUNK opened the helicopter door and stepped onto the desolate landscape of the Arklay Mountains. He looked around. "Where are you, Vector?"

* * *

 _Snap_.

"Shit." HUNK grumbled.

The antennae on his radio broke. He continued dragging himself up the hill. His arms and shoulders were tired and sore, but he couldn't stop here. His breathing was fast and labored. Sweat rolled down his neck and back. It was so hot inside his mask; he couldn't breathe.

Growling. He could hear them now. In any moment, they'll be on him. He took out his gun and turned around. The next few minutes were a blur. All HUNK remembered was the constant movement of his hands. _Bang! Bang! Reload. Click._ Over and over again. Until he had shot every last one of them.

HUNK sighed and stayed still, laying on the side of a slope. He couldn't move. He felt a wound on every inch of his body and his armor was soaked in blood. His breathing slowed, until all that was moving were his eyes. He felt peaceful, ready to succumb to death.

Suddenly, he heard noises. He was so lightheaded now, he couldn't tell what it was. Then, voices. They came closer. He felt hands pick him up and carry him.

"Hold on, HUNK. Hold on..."


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks later, HUNK had recovered. He put on his mask, and went off to work. However, when he got inside, he saw the person he'd went out looking for. The same person he thought he'd never see again.

"Vector?" HUNK walked closer.

"Sir." Vector turned around. "I made it back. We were going to inform you, but we couldn't reach you. I guess your radio broke."

HUNK nodded. "Let's go talk in my office."

Inside, HUNK took off his mask, and Vector followed suit.

"I went to look for you." HUNK didn't know what to say. "I...almost died."

Vector nodded uncomfortably and moved back a little. "You didn't have to, sir. Why...why did you?"

HUNK looked around the room. "You are...important to Umbrella. It would've been beneficial for you to be here."

"But you didn't have to go. Sir." Vector looked into his eyes. "You are even more important to Umbrella. You didn't have to risk your own life…"

HUNK spoke quietly. "I guess...it's beneficial for me too. To have you here. I thought I'd never see you again. I thought you were gone." He patted Vector on the back.

"Are you happy to see me, sir?"

"I suppose so. Why?"

The faintest ghost of a smile appeared on Vector's lips. "When you are happy to see someone, someone who you thought was dead...normal people…they hug...not just pat each other on the back...sir."

HUNK scoffed, "We aren't normal, Vector."

Vector nodded and lowered his gaze. HUNK watched him in amusement.

HUNK moved closer. "Would you like a hug, Agent Vector?"

Vector looked up immediately. "T-that's not what I was saying, s-sir...But, um, I mean, i-if you want—"

HUNK surprised both himself and Vector by pulling the younger man closer and wrapping his arms around him. He felt Vector's arms on his back and he enjoyed the warmth. HUNK was feeling strange. His heart beat unusually fast and he felt a bit anxious.

When they pulled away, Vector's lips were raised in a small smile. "T-thank you, sir."

HUNK stared at Vector's face. His brain was barely functioning. _What is wrong with me?_ he thought. His heart raced and all that he felt was the blood rushing through his body as he placed his hands on Vector's shoulders.

"Sir…?"

HUNK pulled Vector in and kissed him. His heart thudded against his chest so hard, he was sure the shorter man could feel it, too.

When they broke apart, Vector's face still had a look of surprise frozen on it.

HUNK cleared his throat. "Sorry."

HUNK dejectedly walked over to his desk and got his mask. Suddenly, he felt a hand grasp his. He turned around, feeling a pair of lips meet with his own.

Vector pulled away first. "I-I..." He swallowed hard. "L..lo-love..."

HUNK touched his forehead to Vector's, silencing him. "I know. Me too."

HUNK had concealed any sign of emotion for years. He repressed all his feelings, not letting any of them reach the surface. It was funny how something that took years to overcome came bubbling back in a moment.

 _But this..._ HUNK thought as he hugged Vector tightly, _I guess this isn't so bad after all..._


End file.
